1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graph display apparatus, a recording medium on which a program is recorded and a graph display method which can display a graph in which scale intervals are set for each coordinate axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a graph display apparatus which displays a graph of a function formula is configured to display a numerical value (scale value) in each scale position when a user sets scale intervals on coordinate axes.
Therefore, when a user sets an X-axis scale interval to “100” in order to check Y values corresponding to X values “100”, “200” . . . , for example, in the graph, the scales and the scale values in the positions of each scale are displayed in the positions of X values “100”, “200” . . . , on the X axis.
Incidentally, when display contents are zoomed out to see the overview of a graph (X-Y display range, i.e., Xmin, Xmax, Ymin, and Ymax are expanded to zoom out), a great number of scales are to be displayed in the display screen, and therefore the scales look too cramped even if the scale values of each scale are displayed with the size of the characters simply being reduced. Further, this problem occurs likewise when scale intervals are originally set small.
Therefore, recent graph display apparatuses are configured to automatically reduce the number of scales and to display scale values in the positions of the remaining scales when display contents are zoomed out, for example.
However, when the number of scales is automatically reduced, scale intervals set by a user change and thereby the displayed scales become confusing and cause misunderstanding. Further, it may be possible not to display scale values, from the viewpoint of preventing displayed scale values from being cramped. In this case, however, the range to be displayed of the graph becomes difficult to understand.